Every Other Weekend
by Kousagi Angel
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are divorced and every other weekend they trade off their children. But, this weekend is a bit different... One-shot Usa/Mamo songfic


Every Other Weekend

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Every Other Weekend belongs to Reba McEntire.

I love this song, but it's so sad (starts crying). If you haven't listened to this song I highly recommend that you do! Look it up on YouTube or something. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot!

--

(Usagi)

_Every Other Friday__  
__its toys and clothes and backpacks__  
__Is everybody in?__  
__Ok lets go see dad__  
__Same time in the same spot__  
__Corner of the same old parking lot__  
__Half the hugs and kisses__  
__There are always sad__  
__We trade a couple words and looks and kids again__  
__Every Other Weekend_

Usagi put on a fake smile before turning to her two children. "Okay, does everyone have their seatbelts on?" She asked.

"Yes mom." The two replied in unison.

"Good." She started to back out of the driveway and then left for the park. Tears threatened to spill as they neared their destination; just like they did every other weekend and she sucked them up just like she had for the past few years. The hole in her chest only grew bigger and bigger, never ceasing the merciless pain that had plagued her ever since _he _announced that he wanted a divorce. Everything had fallen apart since then and seemed to only get worse as time passed by. It didn't help that she had to see his face every two weeks when they traded off their children. His eyes were emotionless until he saw their children running towards him with open arms and it nearly broke her heart. She was even starting to become jealous of her own kids.

She parked in the parking lot and looked out to the car that was across from hers'. _He _was leaning against his car with his hands in his pockets. The two children hopped out of the car and ran to their father to hug him. A warm smile broke across his face and he hugged them tightly. Usagi took a deep breath then got out of the car and started taking out her kids' stuff out of the back. He let go of the kids as she came up to them and he took all the stuff from her arms. Usagi trembled slightly when he felt his skin brush on hers' and felt the tears come on again.

"Mommy, is there something wrong?" Chibi-Usa asked noticing the hurt expression on her mother's face.

"No, there's nothing wrong." Usagi lied with a smile. She leaned down and pulled the two into her arms. "Be good okay? Don't cause any trouble for daddy." She said.

"We won't mommy." Kaitou replied.

(Mamoru)

_Every Other Weekend__  
__Very few exceptions__  
__I pick up the love we made in both my arms__  
__It's movies on the sofa__  
__Grilled cheese and cut the crust off__  
__"But that's not the way mom makes it daddy" breaks my heart__  
__I miss everything I use to have with her again__  
__Every Other Weekend_

Mamoru watched as Usagi hugged their children and whispered to them. His heart plummeted when he saw the pain that filled her blue eyes and he wanted nothing more than to run to her and hold her in his arms. God how he missed her, he missed everything about her, her hair, her eyes, her kisses, her love… everything. Everyday he wondered why he had made such a horrible decision. He loved her more than life itself, but what had pushed him to do this? He wished he could take it all back and pull her into his arms and tell her that everything would be okay. Nothing was ever the same again with her gone.

(Mamoru)

_But I can't tell her I love her_

(Usagi)

_I can't tell him I love him_

(Mamoru)

_Cause there's too many questions and…_

(Both)

_Years in the car_

(Usagi)

_So I don't tell him I miss him_

(Mamoru)

_I don't tell her I need her_

(Both)

_She's/He's over me, that's where we are_

(Mamoru)

_So we're as close as we might ever be again_

(Both)

_Every Other Weekend_

Usagi glanced up to see Mamoru watching them. She kissed her children's foreheads and ushered them to his car. "Go on now, go have fun with daddy." She said.

"Okay, bye mommy!" They both said before running past they're dad and hopping into the backseat of his car.

"Bye." She said with a small smile. "Well, I better get going…" She turned away and started to walk towards her car, but Mamoru grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. His head rested on top of hers' and tightened his grip on her. "Mamoru?"

"Don't leave me…" He whispered. "…Usako."

(Usagi)

_Every Other Saturday__  
__First thing in the mornin'__  
__I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away__  
__I know why, but I don't know why__  
__We ever let this happen__  
__Fallin' for forever was a big mistake__  
__There's so much not to do, and all day not to do it in__  
__Every Other Weekend_

She gasped at the nickname and felt the tears coming on. "Mamo-chan…" She whispered as she cried for the first time in years.

(Mamoru)

_Every Other Sunday__  
__I empty out my backseat__  
__While my children hug their mother in the parking lot__  
__We don't touch__  
__We don't talk much__  
__Maybe goodbye to each other__  
__Then she drives away with every piece of heart I've got__  
__I re-convince myself we did the right thing__  
__Every Other Weekend_

"I love you so much, Usako. Please forgive me." He pleaded. She turned so she was facing him and she rest her head on his chest.

"Oh Mamo-chan…" She sighed.

(Mamoru)  
_So I can't tell her I love her_

(Usagi)  
_I can't tell him I love him_

(Mamoru)  
_Cause there's too many questions and…_

(Both)

_Years in the car_

(Usagi)

_So I don't tell him I miss him_

(Mamoru)

_I don't tell her I need her_

(Both)

_She's/He's over me, that's where we are_

(Mamoru)

_So we're as close as we might ever be again_

(Both)

_Every Other Weekend_

(Mamoru)

_Yeah for fifteen minutes we're family again_

(Usagi)

_God I wish that he was still with me again_

Mamoru stared into her eyes and cupped her chin. Slowly, he tilted her head up and pressed his lips to hers'. He broke the kiss and smiled at her. "I love you, Usako." He said.

"I love you, too, Mamo-chan." She replied back.

"See? I told you!" Chibi-Usa said. "Now pay up." She put her hand out. Kaitou muttered curses as he pulled out his money and handed it to his sister. "Thank you." She said with a smile.

"So, does that mean we're a family again?" Kaitou asked.

"Yep!" Chibi-Usa replied happily. "There's going to be a big wedding and everything! And I'll be the flower girl." She sighed dreamily.

Kaitou rolled his eyes. "Girls." He groaned.

"Mamo-chan, I think somebody's watching us." Usagi giggled as she pointed to their giddy children sitting in the backseat of the car.

"I don't care; they can watch all they want." He said before kissing her again.

"EWWW!!!" Chibi-Usa and Kaitou cried as they shielded their eyes.

(Both)

_Every Other Weekend_

--

I don't what made me want to write this, but I did. It's probably because I listened to the song way too much, or I'm just a sucker for sad stories, either way it's been made. So, I hope you guys enjoy it and please review!


End file.
